mujufandomcom-20200214-history
Special Ep 1 - Halloween
Spooky and scary muju sex Doctor bangs you harder than a t rex You have thin line of comfort Doctor crosses those lines like mexicans. Make the doctor do a sexy dance. wait what Go Spooky Testicles Go Elastic Testicles Go Spikey testicles Use your magic Testiestos defend the ones you LOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEE SPOOKY WAARS Muju Halloween 2015 Note: These events happen after the events of season 2. Skeledoctor: Hehehe I am a skeleton Pumpkin Muju: Holy fuck it’s a spooky doctor. Doctor shoots 5 spooks per second out of his massive cock, unfortunately there are lots of skeletons to absorb the spooks Skeledoctor: Now time to unleash my brand new invention designed to take spooking to the next level. Cow comes out of box with a new guitar, the guitar is made of BOOOOONNNNNEEES Cow turns into holy purified cum fountain Skeledoctor: my poophole hurts from all the admiration for you holy cum spawning fountain of generosity, Cow. Cow: Wait until you see my holy well prepared cum fountain in its final veiny unprecedented sized meat rod which is completely chimerical! Skeledoctor: He's the MVP Baby Pumpkin muju: Most Veiny Penis? Luckily my ass has not developed bones yet so I can't get a boonr. Skeledoctor pulls out his viagra Baby Pumpkin Muju: NOOOOO My ass will bleed if it touched the cows holy cum. Cow begins fapping Math Muju: I've calculated that the cow lasts approximately 420 seconds when fapping Pumpkin Muju: Niiiicceee *hits blunt* All around skeletons begin playing trumpets. They are playing the Deez nuts song Pumpkin Muju: NOW DOCTOR BE READY TO EAT MY, AS THE SONG SAYS, DEEZ NUTS AND EAT THEM SO DON’T ATHROPY THEM! Baby Pumpkin Muju: Ha gotti While they have been jammin the the trumpets, cow has been playing with his veiny meat rod SkeleDoctor starts feeling Pumpkin Muju's cordial nuts. AHHHHHHH MY NUUUUTSS SkeleDoctor: Hehehehe I've been tricking you while the cow prepares his treat for your baby's asshole SkeleDoctor: Now how will he fit this whole thing in your ass, well that's a little convoluted. Cow: Don't worry I have lube. …. ….... Just. fucking. kidding you little fuck boi. Baby Pumpkin Muju: FUUCKK I GUESS ILL HAVE TO USE PUMPKIN JUICE AS LUBE Other mujus look at him and say wtf? Spider Hitler comes out of nowhere Spider Hitler: Why not pumpkin jews? Everyone: What? *Hitler disappears with a dustpan The holy cow is 4.20 seconds away from cumming Baby Pumpkin Muju: Nice. * hits bong* I guess, The doctor can't stop you from cumming *puts on deal with it shades* SkeletDoctor: What the fuck? where'd you get my bong you little bitch ass cunt. Grand Elder Pumpkin Muju appears Grand Elder Pumpkin Muju: Did someone say Dead Jews? Pumpkin Muju: Thank god you're here, we need to stop the cow from cumming in our baby's but-... *Cow deploys his cum all over the Capitalist Muju society* Muju's: Fucking Commies! Skeledoctor: I guess you could say he's an interrupting cow Hitler appears Spider Hitler: That's a knock knock joke you uneducated fuck Skeledoctor: Fuck you bitch, my dust pans are better than yours! Spider Hitler: At least time pick up the dustified jew cum as well unlike your petty little pans made out of virgin asshole skin. SkeleDoctor: You beat me to it, I guess now I have to... Spider Hitler: Let me guess you're gonna use my ass skin. SkeleDoctor: YES! But first let me eat this swee.... WHAT? WHERE DID IT GO? Spider Hitler * transforms into guard* Spider Guard Hitler: Let me guess, someone stole your sweet roll. Spider Guard Hitler: *turns back into Spider Hitler* Spider Hitler Jerks off onto a jew corpse and disappears* Spider Hitler leaves a message of peace and love behind him SkeleDoctor: Well I guess we should leave our feud behind and leave our hatered away for one day. Muju's YES! Everyone sits together in a room happily for 420 minutes *nice* Everyone: Did someone say nice? Everyone starts raping each other, incest rape and inter racial child rape becomes a new Halloween tradition in the Muju world This story might end here, but the anal annihilation will keep going longer than the radius the cow deployed his cum. Crappy Halloween Everyone! Come back next year for a nice little heart warming ass rape!